Una razón para seguir viviendo
by LifTilraun
Summary: Amor en tiempos de guerra de Vlad Tepes que ahora atormenta la mente de Alucard,un misterio que podria cambiarlo todo
1. Chapter 1

Vivir

Era una de esas noches, de esas noches oscuras, como la Brea; que eran interrumpidas por el brillo de la Luna y de las estrellas que tintineaban a lo largo del cielo, miles de estrellas, miles de luces, miles de vidas, miles de cadáveres, miles de lágrimas, miles de recuerdos, miles de almas como las que tenia en su interior, miles de almas en pena.

Habían pasado 5 siglos desde que renuncio a la humanidad, 5 siglos … dentro de las tinieblas … 5 siglos

Ya no me quedan más caminos que recorrer – se escucho entre los árboles de Roble, entre sus hojas que se agitaban en el viento frío, escalofriante. Era la voz de un hombre, la voz de Alucard.

Una hermosa mujer, un recuerdo de su pasado, una mujer por la que habria renunciado a todo, hasta a su inmortalidad, para poder morir a su lado … aunque ya era demasiado tarde … ya no estaba a su lado, entre sus brazos, prisionera de sus pasiones ni de sus caricias … ya no volverian esos hermosos dias, cuando parecia que todo seria felicidad, ya no.

Maestro ….. ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Seras, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Nosferatu; sus tristes pensamientos.

…. nada pequeña …. miro la hermosa Luna – dijo Alucard, con un toque de dulzura y de maldad, clásicas en él.

…. es que …. La Señora Integra llama a las fuerzas, incluido usted, han encontrado a una pequeña draculina a las afueras de la ciudad, ha dado muchos problemas- dijo Seras, algo temerosa.

No me importa ….. vayan ustedes, sera facil para ti acabar con ella – dijo Alucard, esbozando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa –Tu eres mi sirviente, mi hija, mi pequeña, tu podras contra cualquiera-

Maestro ….. – dijo Seras, sonrojada, algo avergonzada – Ire con el escuadrón, ¡No lo defraudare! – dijo seria y salio corriendo hacia las instalaciones de Hellsing, para acompañar al escuadron que se preparaba para la lucha.

Los árboles se agitaban por el viento, frio, algo triste, el mismo viento que agitaba el abrigo de Alucard y su sombrero, sus ojos miraban fijamente a la hermosa Luna, la Luna de esa noche, la Luna que le recordaba a su amada, al fruto de su vientre, al pequeño, sus risas, sus caricias, sus penas.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Tengo corazón?**

_**¡Maldición!, nunca creímos que una draculina causara tantos problemas**_- gritaban los soldados, que para ese entonces habían sufrido las consecuencias de un supuesto blanco fácil de destruir.

_**¡Seras! ¡Seras, responde! ……. ¡Dios! ¡Seras….!**_- se escuchaba desde el micrófono de la pequeña draculina, en el piso, con rastros de sangre…. la pelea había comenzado, y ella iba en desventaja.

El ambiente era tétrico, oscuro, lleno de maldad, las tinieblas estaban presentes, el "blanco", supuestamente débil era ahora el peor contrincante.

…_**. creí que Hans era un verdadero rival, pero ahora ... tú … tú eres la mejor**_- susurro Seras, mientras largas líneas de sangre recorrian su rostro maltrecho por los ataques.

_**Lo mismo digo, pequeña**_ – dijo Marie, el blanco, la draculina, con un toque de burla y de maldad – _**Espero que dures, pequeña, ya que tu "padre" no ha venido, quiero vivir este momento, quiero sentir tu dolor, pequeño monstruo **_

Había sangre por todas partes, sangre de los contrincantes, sangre de los caídos, cadáveres de los soldados que confiaron en sus fuerzas, sus deseos, su dolor, su miedo; algunos sólo pudieron correr, esconderse, y recibieron el golpe final.

_**Tus compañeros no dieron pelea … son bastante aburridos, sólo sirvieron para alimentarme**_ - dijo, sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre – _**Tontos humanos, me dan lástima, sólo sirven para alimentarm ... perdón, ahora recuerdo …¡Ha! … tu también fuiste humana… una pequeña humana…**_- vociferaba Marie, mientras seguía su lucha con Seras, una lucha desigual ya que había acabado antes con la vida de 10 hombres, de los que bebió su sangre y convirtió en Ghouls, para ella y para sus "sirvientes" era el momento perfecto de demostrar que podía ser superior a cualquiera, inclusive, superior al ave de Hermes.

Muy lejos de ahí, la vida continuaba normalmente, la gente podía caminar tranquilamente … sin sentir temor, era como si la batalla entre ellas no le importara al mundo, como si todos la pasaran por alto, pero era verdad … nadie, además de los presentes, sabia verdaderamente lo que pasaba; ya no era como antes … que la seguridad de la ciudad dependía de la Organización, ya había cambiado todo, ya no había razón para que siguieran peleando, ni derramando sangre, ya no había razón; pero en esos instantes eran los únicos que podían contra ella, pero entre combate y combate, cada vez más lejanos, su misión iba desapareciendo, tal vez, comenzaría a finalizar todo.

Integra, mientras supervisaba las acciones de campo; pensaba en como explicar las bajas, en como explicar los daños que habían causado sus soldados; ya no era como hace 10 años, cuando fueron, tal vez los únicos que pudieron contra el Cuarto Reich, ya no habían enemigos a quien destruir, ya, tal vez …era el final.

_**¡No puede ser!¡No!**_- grito Integra, cuando vio en el monitor la figura de Seras, desvaneciéndose, seguida de un chorro de sangre _**-¡Seras!¡Responde, Seras!¡Resp …..!**_- Integra gritaba desesperadamente, cayo sobre el tablero, preocupada, ya que en esos momentos no contaba con Alucard y enviar a otro equipo seria una pérdida total, era una situación difícil, no a comparación de las anteriores, pero difícil. Para ese momento, ella habia perdido toda fuerza, sentia que su cuerpo no era el mismo, el dolor que sentia por los que cayeron era muy grande, tantas vidas sobre su espalda … ya no podía más.

Entre su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules se iluminaron … y una gota cayo sobre el tablero.

La noche seguía cubriendo todo, seguía cubriendo las casas de los indefensos humanos, sus sueños, sus pasiones, sus miedos se hallaban en esa noche, la misma noche hace 5 siglos, la misma noche donde vio esos ojos color miel entre las sombras, los ojos de una pequeña doncella, los ojos de la madre de su pequeño.

_**¿Cuál es su sueño?**_- se escuchaba entre las sombras de los árboles, como si fueran portadores de voces, cuantas voces no hablan escuchado, cuantas almas no habrán albergado bajo sus ramas, cuanto sufrimiento.

Esa noche albergaron la conversación de 2 futuros amantes, la conversación acerca de un sueño.

_**Cuando acabe la guerra, cuando acabe con la vida de los míseros turcos, podré volver contigo**_ – susurro un joven, de aspecto cruel, pero que le había entregado su corazón a una pequeña

_**Pero … tu estas casado, tu no podrás estar a mi lado, sólo soy … tu muñeca en las noches, tu princesa**_- dijo una voz entrecortada, con algunas lágrimas – **Sólo soy su sirvienta, pero …… yo …… **

_**No importa, aun tengo un poco de corazón, aun …… **_

En eso, todas las copas de los árboles se comenzaron a agitar … una mano cayo sobre un pecho aun infantil, que, a pesar de ser pequeño y frágil, brotaba de el un aire seductor

Una pequeña mano recorría el pecho de un hombre, lleno de cicatrices, algunas aun "frescas" … y entre el susurro de los árboles, dos labios se juntaron … y se entregaron a la pasión …

_**Te prometo que te haré mi esposa, cuando regrese**_

_**Tse … Tse Pesh**_

…

_**De verdad, en ese momento me quedaba aun corazón… por ahora, ya no, no me queda nada de corazón, nada…… nada**_- susurró, por última vez frente a ese oscuro paisaje, antes de acudir a pelear con la draculina Marie, Alucard.

Una lágrima roja cayo, sufrimiento, dolor, tal vez era lo que quedaba en su alma, pero ahora debía de continuar, tal vez sin su corazón.

_**Al final, las lágrimas …**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Tengo corazón?**

**(Segunda parte)**

Entre las sombras, mientras Marie avanzaba hacia donde estaban posesionadas el escuadrón de Hellsing, mientras Integra se preparaba para salir a combatir –_**Prefiero luchar y morir en el intento, es imposible que estos simples soldados acaben con ella**_- susurraba mientras cogía su espada, una reliquia familiar, una reliquia que le fue entregada por su padre –_**Yo, Integral Wingates Hellsing ¡Acabare con esto!**_

Se quito los audífonos rápidamente y los tiro en frente de la consola por la cual veia la pelea

_**No permitiré que a mis hombres los masacren… ¡Prefiero ser masacrada antes que ellos! **_

_**¿En serio?- **_dijo Alucard mientras aparecía frente a Integra – _**No necesita derramar su sangre, para eso, existo, mi bella ama**_

_**¡Tardaste demasiado! ¡Ahora Seras esta herida por tu incompetencia!**_- grito Integra mientras buscaba con su ofuscada mirada los ojos de Alucard, como una especie de regaño. - _**¡Ya ha muerto casi todo el escuadrón! ¡Idiota!¡Hasta Seras … esta …!**_

_**¿Seras? ¡Wahahahahaha! ¡Sólo esta inconsciente! …¡Esta basura andante no podría lastimarla …. Además, es mi sirviente, no puede ser tan débil, mi querida ama!**_-dijo Alucard, mientras avanzaba hacia Marie – _**Esto … no sera igual … !!**_ – Los ojos de Alucard se agrandaron,, como si viera una ilusión

_**Han pasado … ¿500 años? ¡… y te sigues viendo igual!**_- dijo Marie –_**No has cambiado, tal vez sólo de dueña ¡Wahahahahaha! …. Siempre los humanos usándote, como esa pequeña**_- dijo sonriendo, mientras, otrora cara risueña y burlona de Alucard había tomado una expresión seria

_**Eres tú ¡Cuántos años perra!**_- grito el Nosferatu, mientras, en un solo instante, con sus armas, hizo cenizas el cuerpo de la draculina

_**Los humanos, tus crueles amos… ¡No eres nada!¡Nada!**_- gritaba Marie, mientras se regeneraba – _**Recuerdo ahora … habrías dado hasta tu vida por ella, por nuestros perseguidores, por nuestros cancerberos … siempre fuiste el mejor, nuestra promesa, nuestras promesas de acabar con todos …. ¡Nunca cumpliste con tu promesa!**_ – unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso … mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban –_**Nunca quise recriminarle … mi rey … pero ¡Usted nos vendio por una simple esc…!**_

Se escucho un largo silencio, con el pequeño sonido del llanto de Marie … que se sentia destrozada al ver la actitud de su otrora maestro… una respuesta al eco de sus lágrimas:

_**Hace 500 años hice una promesa… y lo que haya pasado con esa promesa no me importa, ahora eres un mísero demonio, antes eras una hermosa vampiro, con honor, ahora sólo eres escoria- **_decía Alucard mientras peleaba con Marie, ya no con sus armas, sino cuerpo a cuerpo, oscuridad contra oscuridad. –_**Perdoname, por tan sombria ocasión … Marie, nunca quise lastimarte**_

_**Nunca lo perdonare, a pesar que lo amo más que a nade en este cruel mundo**_- decia Marie, pero … su expresión no era de odio, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y de su cuerpo, comenzaba a brotar ceniza – _**Siempre lo ame, desde el momento que en sus ojos se reflejaron los mios … mi querido rey … **_

_**Yo también te ame … por eso lo lamento**_

_**¡No diga más!¡Por favor! … duele … demasiado**_

_**Esta bien, mi pequeña … pronto todo acabara**_

_**¡¿Qué?!**_

Telepáticamente, Alucard, mientras peleaba con Marie, se comunico con Integra _**–Ve a ver a Seras, no reacciona**_

Integra corrio en ese instante hacia Seras, que estaba en el piso, inconsciente, rodeada por ghouls sedientos de sangre. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, respiraba con dificultad y no podia defenderse de los que la rodeaban, como cuervos.

_**¡Quitense de mi camino!- **_grito Integra mientras cortaba los cuerpos de los demonios_**-¡Escorias!**_

Después de acabar con ellos con gran maestria. Integra abrazo a Seras_** –Todo estara bien, sólo tienes que despertar – **_le tomo el pulso_** - ¡Maldición!- **_la abrazo_** -¡No!¡Por favor NO!**_

_**¡Seras!¡Seras!-**_ gritaba Integra mientras agitaba el cuerpo de Seras, más frio que de costumbre_**-¡Reacciona por favor!¡Seras!-**_

_**Esa humana, es tu ama ahora, la hija de Hellsing **_-susurro Marie, mientras peleaba con Alucard. Sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad – _**Su aroma me desagrada, es igual al de ese monstruo, quien … te destrono.**_

Al esquivar su último golpe, salta hacia Integra, la cual la mira con horror

_**¡Sólo eres un simple peón de es bruja!-**_ grito Marie con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes – _**WAHAHAHAHAHAHA, será una cena suculenta**_- se relamía y sacaba su larga lengua, mientras miraba los ojos azules de Integra, su cuello, su ser, su corazón, lleno de pavor

_**No puedo … moverme …**_ - su cuerpo estaba rígido, como el de Seras, excepto que ella estaba consciente, mirando con horror la escena, Marie se acerco a su cuello, lo lamió dulcemente y preparo sus colmillos _**– La venganza … sera muy dulce.**_

A punto de morderla, Alucard salto y le dio un puñetazo - _**¡No tienes derecho a llamarla bruja!¡Ni siquiera de pronunciar su nombre ni tocarla con tu sucia boca!**_- grito Alucard enfadado. Sus ojos se llenaron de odio y, de su mirada parecía brotar fuego.

Se puso en frente de Integra, la miro dulcemente, con una gran sonrisa – _**La protegere, así sea sobre mi cadáver**_

_**Alucard … - la **_mirada de Integra se llenaba de lágrimas_** - Es la primera vez, que siento miedo … de ti**_

_**Todo estara bien…**_

_**¡Bruja!¡Vieja bruja!¡Bruja!-**_ gritaba Marie sin más no poder, a pesar del duro golpe que recibio

… _**tu vozy tus actos … ¡Serán tu propia condena!**_ - susurro Alucard, en el mismo instante en que saco su Jackal y comenzó a disparar. El cuerpo de Marie estaba lleno ahora de balas bendecidas - _**… este lugar será tu propia tumba … y tu sangre será tu paga …**_ - decía Alucard mientras mordía su cuello, el mismo que el mordió para convertirla –_**¿te gusta?**_

_**Lo haces con maldad … como antes …**_

_**No … ya nada es igual**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque, soy, un títere que quiere a su titiritero**_

… _**-**_las lágrimas de Marie cayeron y se combinaron con la sangre de los soldados_**- Yo quise, volver a construir un reino para ti**_

_**No lo hagas, nada sera igual, puedo sonreir como antes, pero …**_

Una ráfaga de viento entro al lugar, todas las cenizas se combinaron en el aire, formando una nube espeza. Integra seguia en el piso, abrazando a Seras, sollozando_** – el viento susurra el final, las aves tendran que volar a su origen …**_

Marie con la ráfaga de viento se comenzo a desintegrar, cayo al piso. Su cabello largo comenzo a convertirse en gusanos, su rostro juvenil a envejecer rapidamente ... y sus lágrimas en polvo – _**Hummmm, el viento de esta noche es fuerte … tan bello para partir**_

… _**Me agrado tu visita, lamento recibirte con golpes y no con un gran abrazo …**_ - se acerco Alucard al cadáver que se desintegraba – _**Me hubiera gustado caminar contigo por el nuevo mundo, mi princesa**_

… _**sigues siendo el mismo casanova – **_susurro Marie, mientras su cuerpo se combinaba con el aire de la noche -_** … pero … a pesar de lo que dices … sigues aferrado a los tontos humanos, humanos que engañan para seguir viviendo … sufriendo**_- decía cada vez más lento Marie, mientras Alucard, lentamente acercaba sus labios hacia el polvo–_**Esa noche, de nuestra batalla contra ellos, tu … te rendiste, cuando ... ella … se desvaneció de tus brazos …siempre has amado a los humanos, y siempre seguirás amándolos ... mi rey … –**_

_**Descansa en paz, por tus pecados, descansa… en paz**_- dijo Alucard al momento en que los últimos fragmentos de polvo volaban -_**besare el piso, en señal del amor que tuve hacia ti**_

El viento que entro, produjo un sonido triste y, en el, se escucho una voz - _**Gracias por… liberarme de este… maldito mundo**_ – antes de desaparcer, se escucho por última vez la voz de Marie- _**Toda la verdad… que… tu crees… conocer… es una…farz…-**_

_**¿Farsa?-**_dijo Alucard mientras se levantaba del piso –_**Las farsas son mentiras… las mentiras de los humanos hacia sus semejantes, una farsa es una ilusión que crean para seguir viviendo, sin remordimientos- **_su rostro habia cambiado, su mirada parecia buscar algo, una señal, un cuerpo

… _**¿Qué? … ¿Qué... sucedió? …**_ - dijo, con gran dificultad Seras … mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Integra – _**Todo estará bien, ya todo acabó**_- dijo Integra mientras veía a Alucard, algo pensativo … sus ojos rojos miraban el piso, con una expresión de desesperación, mientras el escuchaba sus palabras en su mente, como una sentencia – _**Toda la verdad que tu crees conocer es una farsa-**_

**¿Farsa?** – pregunto Alucard

_**Ya todo ha acabado**_- dijo Integra mientras ayudaba a Seras a levantarse – Tu _**conoces la verdad que mi familia y yo conocemos, el final de tu reino de tinieblas, el final que tu conoces, eso es lo único que tienes que saber Alucard, la verdad tu la conoces –**_

_**¿Y si toda la verdad que tu y yo conocemos fuera mentira?-**_ dijo Alucard, con una mirada espeluznante, sus ojos rojos brillaban, llenos de odio – _**O mejor aún, ¿Y si la verdad que el mundo conoce fuera mentira?-**_

_**¡Tu y tus tontas preguntas!**_- respondió Integra, enfadada – _**¡La verdad es única! ¡Tu mismo viviste la verdad! ¡Tus recuerdos son prueba de esa verdad!-**_

_**¡Wahahahahahaha!¡La verdad va más allá!¡Mi ama!¡Mi hermosa ama!-**_ grito Alucard mientras reía

_**Maestro… lo siento… lo sient… -**_ susurro Seras, antes de caer al piso, ya no tenia muchas fuerzas.

_**No te preocupes, todo acabo, ya el blanco ha sido eliminado… vamonos a casa-**_ dijo Alucard, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del lugar.

_**¿Verdad? Tal vez nadie sabe la verdad absoluta, pero… a la verdad que conocemos podemos cambiarla, aunque algunas veces, esa verdad también nos destruya.**_

… _**la única verdad que se, con certeza, es que no me queda corazón**_ – susurro Alucard mientras desaparecía _**- … mate… a mi fiel sirviente, pero… ahora estoy en su misma condición… mi enemigo que antes era mi amigo, mi deber es acabar con los enemigos, enemigos que tienen mi misma condición vampirica, hace años que no mataba a alguien que "quería", siempre fue a seres insignificantes, pero, ahora, pareciera que el enemigo conociera mi pasado-**_

_**No cumplí mi promesa… lo lamento… lo siento… ¡Lo siento!-**_ era lo que se escucho, 500 años atrás, en una celda, el grito de un hombre, el cadáver de una mujer, el cadáver de un ángel

_**Se nota que ya no me queda corazón, sólo esa vez lo sentí, por un instante, por un triste momento-**_ dijo Alucard, mirando una copa de vino, ya había llegado a la mansión Hellsing, antes que Integra y sus hombres, en su celda _**– Perdóname, Marie, fui un bastardo-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Secreto**

(Primera parte)

_**En los últimos meses ha habido varios ataques de vampiros en la ciudad … no se sabe con certeza su móvil ni de donde provengan, ni siquiera se parecen a los incidentes de hace 10 años, donde varios de ellos fueron "creados", estos eran "puros" lo más parecido al Nosferatu Alucard-**_ se escuchaba en la sala de reuniones de la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda mientras se leía el informe que había elaborado Integra, varios días después del ataque a una fábrica cercana al puerto; el ataque de Marie.

_**Al parecer … señorita Integra, por las pruebas con las cenizas de Marie, tendría aproximadamente 480 años, es extraño este caso, no se veían verdaderos vampiros en Londres desde hace siglos, desde la llegada del conde a estas tierras- **_dijo Sir Shelby M. Penwood – _**lamentablemente, los datos acerca de Marie son bastante escasos, al parecer, había estado escondida en Inglaterra, el servicio de Inteligencia trabaja en encontrar datos, por ahora, buscar una salida seria una verdadera pérdida de tiempo-**_

_**Por ahora, la Conferencia queda cerrada ….Señorita Integra; si fuera tan amable en comunicarnos cualquier descubrimiento**_- dijo Sir Hugh Islands – _**Espero que este "problema" tenga una salida … mi querida Integra, espero que este problema lo resuelvas como lo haría tu padre, y lo harás-**_

_**Gracias ... Sir Hugh Islands … gracias por su confianza**_- dijo Integra, algo sonrojada.

Ya en la mansión Hellsing, junto a un oloroso puro encendido, Integra se cuestiona los recientes hechos

…_**¿Qué habría hecho papá en mi lugar? … maldición**_ – susurraba Integra, ya en las instalaciones de Hellsing, rodeada de papeles y libros, datos preciosos si uno quería buscar la historia de una persona entre miles, en su oficina, era casi de noche –_**Marie, Cheshire, ¿Quién eres en realidad? -**_

_**Era una vampira, de las primeras en estas tierras, y también, una de las últimas-**_ dijo Alucard, después de atravesar la pared_**-¿Qué hace mi hermosa ama?¿Rebuscando en el pasado para encontrar algo en el presente?-**_

_**Si … rebusco en un pasado que parece ser … no existe-**_ dijo Integra mientras encendía un puro _**– Parece ser que tu eres el único que puede ayudarme, tu la conocías … seguro era una de tus amant …**_

_**¡No! Mi ama … ella solamente era uno de mis sirvientes, pero, al caer mi reino, muchos de ellos huyeron a diferentes partes de Europa con la esperanza de formar sus propios clanes, pero, la mayoría murieron por la labor de humanos como su honorable padre, cazados como ratas**_

_**Tu eres una rata bastante persistente e útil**_ - dijo Integra, con un aire a burla

_**Soy una rata que esta a su servicio, por los siglos de los siglos, mi querida ama**_- dijo Alucard, como una manera de respuesta a Integra, mirándola a los ojos, hermosos ojos azules – _**Una rata que daría su vida por usted, aunque mi vida no se compara a la suya, sólo soy un "juguete"**_

_**Eres el "juguete" más preciado que tengo, "mi" Alucard …**_ - susurro Integra

_**Seré suyo… por siempre, mi ama, no lo dude, como lo esta haciendo ahora… ¿Por qué duda mi princesa?-**_ dijo Alucard, ay que el podía leer la mente de las personas, incluido la de Integra.

_**¿Quién era esa mujer Alucard? ¿Quién es Marie en realidad?-**_ dijo Integra, mientras miraba la cara de Alucard, su rostro habia cobrado algo de tristeza, el rostro de Integra expresaba angustia, como si sintiera que su juguete se iba de sus manos.

_**Marie pertenece a mi pasado, ahora usted es el presente-**_ dijo Alucard, en el momento en que agarraba las manos de Integra y la miraba a los ojos –_**Mi pasado es cruel, podría ser que lo que encuentre no le agrade**_

…_**Tal vez no te guste lo que puedas encontrar …-**_ susurraba Alucard, mientras veía a Integra haciendo su "búsqueda_**"- Marie, Marie, tenias razón, siempre seré un juguete para los humanos, siempre; pero también puedo ser su cancerbero**_

Habia caído la noche ya, habia Luna llena. Los ventanales de la casa Hellsing dejaban pasar la luz de la Luna, y daban un aspecto bastante tétrico a la Mansión.

_**¿Dónde podrán estar?-**_ dijo molesta Seras, mientras buscaba a su maestro por los corredores _**-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!¿Se habra olvidado de nuestra partida de Ajedrez?**_

Buscaba en las diferentes habitaciones, muchas de ellas llenas de libros, informes, datos acerca de la misión de Hellsing y registros de soldados; otras con trofeos de guerra o de caza, de la época del padre de Integra

_**¡Maestr…! ¿Eh?-**_ dijo Seras sorprendida _**-¿Quién es usted?-**_

Ella se encontraba en la "habitación" de Alucard, en ella vio la sombra de una mujer que desapareció, al momento de ver a Seras

_**¿¡Un fantasma!?¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**_ grito Seras_**-¡Maestro!-**_

_**¿¡Qué te sucede!?-**_ grito Alucard, en el momento en que apareció en la habitación - _**¿Qué rayos te pasa?-**_

_**Vi un fantasma, aquí… ¡Ahora! … era una mujer ¡Una mujer!**_ – dijo Seras, aun asustada; era sorprendente que lo hiciera, después de ver y enfrentar a demonios y ghouls hace 10 años en la invasión alemana.

_**¡No existen los fantasmas, tonta! Y ahora …¡Sal de mi habitación!-**_ grito Alucard

_**¡Chica entrometida!¿Qué habrá estado buscando?-**_ dijo Alucard, cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño ente, presente ahí _**-¡Mi draculina!¡Wahahahahaha!¡Si que ha cambiado desde entonces!, se ha vuelto más perceptiva**_

En al habitación se percibía una extraña fuerza –_**Los fantasmas no existen, sólo son una ilusión, sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus emociones-**_ susurraba mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes de su habitación, eran grises y frías, sólo habían unos pequeños canales de ventilación.

Más que una habitación, ese lugar parecía ser una prisión, un lugar si vida, lleno de tristeza

_**Tu no eres un fantasma, ni tampoco una ilusión ¡Aparece!**_-grito Alucard, cuando de las paredes apareció una figura femenina, la misma que vio Seras ahí, era una de las sirvientas de Alucard, Rose.

… _**hace siglos que no te veo, mi querida Rose, hace 500 años, cuánto tiempo…-**_ dijo Alucard mientras la observaba, tenia el cabello negro, bastante largo, sus ojos eran rojos, como los de él, pero no estaban llenos de odio, sólo expresaban soledad, era pálida y hermosamente delgada, aparentaba tener 20 años, pero, en realidad casi tenia la misma edad de Alucard.

_**Me atreví a buscarte aquí, a tus dominios, sólo para contarte algo, mi rey; algo que encontré - **_dijo Rose cuando saco un libro, bastante antiguo.

_**Un libro… ¿De qué me serviría? Y además ¿Por qué arriesgarte a qué te destruya sólo por darme esto?-**_ dijo Alucard, algo desconcertado mientras tomaba dos copas de vino y comenzaba a servir. Era su vino favorito, un vino tinto de 1776.

_**Esto es más que un libro, sólo eso le puedo decir –**_ dijo Rose, mientras Alucard tomaba el libro, era bastante antiguo –_**Esto es…. ¡Qué intentas decirme!-**_ grito Alucard, con un expresión de temor, como si ese libro tuviera la respuesta a algo que tal vez no quería saber _**-¡Qué intentas decirme!- **_en eso, por la furia, apresiono la copa y la rompio. En su mano quedo restos de ella y … sus guantes de seda se empaparon con el vino

_**Usted sabe lo que le intento decir, la verdad que usted conoce no es necesariamente "toda"; detrás de la puerta hacia el otro mundo que habrá, nadie lo sabe, sólo los que atraviesan el otro lado-**_ dijo Rose, mientras Alucard saco su arma, su Jackal, y apuntaba a su cabeza.

_**¡Dime la maldita verdad!¡Dímela!**_- gritaba Alucard, lleno de desesperación.

_**Si de verdad quiere saberla, mire ese libro-**_ dijo Rose

_**¡Quiero saberlo de tu boca, puedo verlo en tu mente! ¡Pero por qué!¡Por qué!-**_ gritaba Alucard, su rostro habia cambiado, estaba lleno de odio como cuando peleo con Marie _-Toda la verdad… que… tu crees… conocer… es una…farz…- _se escuchaban en sus pensamientos _**–¡Negué mi propio orgullo para poder seguir viviendo, desde ese día, algo en mi murió, cuando ella se desvaneció de entre mis brazos!**_

_**¿Desde que ella mur…? -**_ dijo Rose, cuando se escucho un disparo, la sangre salpicaba, era negra, manchaba todo el piso, su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en ceniza.

Cayo un poco de la sangre entre los restos de la copa y esta, se volvio polvo.

_**La verdad, tal vez no la quiera conocer, porque me podría lastimar, pero, esa verdad también me abriría los ojos-**_ susurro Alucard, mientras tomaba el pequeño libro

_**Fue mucho antes de convertirme en esto que "morí", desde aquel día, mi corazón se volvió cenizas, como lo haría si me destruyeran-**_ decía Alucard mientras se servia vino en la otra copa.

Tiiro un poco al piso, sobre las cenizas de Rose

_**Me hubiese gustado compartir este vino contigo, pero, no lo se … hace bastante tiempo que perdí mi cortesía, espero que lo disfrutes, mi amada Rose-**_ decía Alucard, mientras se sentaba y tomaba su copa de vino –_**Nina tal vez fue la última persona a la que ame como monstruo, pero, cuando fui humano y cuando mi corazón era cálido, ame también, a un ángel-**_

La noche estaba a punto de terminar, toda la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer, la noche se convertía en día, pero al parecer, en los pensamientos de Alucard caía la noche, tal vez, había llegado una razón para seguir viviendo.

_**¡No puede ser! ¡No!-**_ gritaba Integra, levantada, nerviosa, mientras veía algunos de los registros de Hellsing que estaban en su escritorio, eran los primeros registros, donde habían datos acerca de Alucard, y entre estos, había uno que inquieto su corazón _**–La verdad, puede destruirnos, como también hacernos libres, pero esto ¡Ahora!¡Maldición!, tal vez estas noticias no gusten mucho en la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda ¡Maldición!-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Un secreto**

**(segunda parte)**

En la oscuridad de la noche, después del terrible incidente con Rose, Alucard decide leer el libro, a pesar del gran temor que sentía sólo al verlo

_**Veamos … que habrá aquí**_

La primera hoja, algo roída, tenía escrito a un lado un nombre, al parecer, a quien le había pertenecido el libro. Era una inscripción en Rumano, un nombre peculiar, del cual Alucard guardaba hermosos recuerdos.

_**Esto es … ¿Un diario?**_ – pensaba Alucard mientras ojeaba una a una las páginas del libro, habían extraños dibujos, hermosos paisajes, doncellas, flores; como también apuntes.

Suspiro Alucard, mientras, de sus ojos rojos brotaban lágrimas – _**tantos años han pasado, y como siempre, lo que dices me hace reír, a pesar que lo lea**_

…

En un campo de girasoles, cerca a la arcaica carretera que unía los Cárpalos, una jovencita traía un cesto lleno de semillas, iba muy feliz, cantando.

" … _Todo esto, lo hago antes que despiertes._

_para sentirme más feliz de estar a salvo aquí junto a ti_

_Todo esto, lo hago antes que despiertes_

_para sentirme más feliz de estar a salvo aquí junto a ti"_

Era un pequeña de cabello negro hasta la cintura, con ojos grandes, bellos, color caramelo, tes blanca y delgada. No aparentaba su edad por como era su cuerpo, sus pechos eran pequeños, sus caderas recién se estaban formando, su derrier era pequeño, pero ninguna de estas cosas la hacían ver infantil, más bien, daban impulso a los hombres de desearla, por cuan frágil se veía.

_**Hija ¡Apresúrate! El rey vendrá al pueblo**_

_Mamá … el día estaba hermoso, lo siento, fui a ver los girasol …_

_**¡Qué! Te mando a buscar semillas y te vas a otro lado ¡Jovencita malcriada!**_

_Lo siento_ – agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpas – _Lo siento mamá_

_**¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Bueno, que haré, mi niña traviesa ¡Pero ahora estas castigada!**_

_¿¡QUÉ!?_

_**Hasta que el rey pase no saldrás, dicen que mata a quien este vagando por ahí, sin hacer nada productivo¡Niña malcriada!**_ – su madre la llevo de las orejas hasta su casa, donde la encerró en su habitación - _**¡Te prohíbo escribir!¡ No quiero que después avergüences a tus hermanos!**_

_**Pero ….**_ –la pequeña tiro la cesta al piso al entrar en su habitación, por suerte ninguna semilla cayo, pero … las lágrimas de sus ojos si- _¡Es injusto!_

La pequeña saco un pequeño libro, una pluma y un pequeño tintero, que en realidad era un pequeño frasco de perfume.

Comenzó a dibujar las pequeñas semillas, y uno que otro girasol que recordaba del campo – _**hummmmm, veamos … **_

_No puedo creer lo que vi.¡Era el rey con su caballo negro!_ –leía Alucard – _se ve una persona cruel, a pesar de tener 23 años …_

… _CREI que era un monstruo …_

_**¿Un monstruo?¿Por qué un monstruo? **_– pronunciaba Alucard mientras reía - ¡_**Qué dulce pequeña!**_

… _por las historias de las batallas contra los turcos … _

_**Hehehehe ¡No!**_ – seguía diciendo Alucard mientras reía

… _pero, se ve pacífico …_

_**¡Claro!¡Frente a tanta belleza reflejada en tu rostro, no pude enfadarme, sólo logre sonreír!**_

… _me pregunto, si el será completamente feliz … sus ojos reflej …_

… _**an tristeza, como si quisiera expresar amor … **_

… _pero, bueno, estaba viendo los girasoles cuando, en eso escuche unas pisabas y el sonido del metal cuando se agita, era el, con una expresión de molestia …_

_**.. pero en eso, me sonrió y se agacho al verme …**_

… _me asuste mucho, pero, el en señal de que no iría a atacarme, me acaricio la cabeza, y me pregunto …_

_**¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **_dijo Vlad, con una gran sonrisa_** - … Pequeña, no temas, no te lastimare**_

_Disculpe, lo siento mucho, no debí de asustarme … disculpe por no saludarle, lo siento, lo sient …__- _en eso, es interrumpida por la mano de Vlad, que tapo su boca

_**No digas más, no es necesario, además … el invasor aquí soy yo, disculpa, debes haber estado muy ocupada recogiendo las semillas –**_dijo Vlad mientras la miraba dulcemente_** – Sigue trabajando, yo sólo estaba de paso, camino al pueblo, pero no pude resistirme a ver los girasoles, en esta época son muy hermosos … y bueno …**_

_¿A usted le gustan los girasoles?__** –**_pregunto la pequeña, algo tímida por la figura de Vlad

_**¡Si! Son muy hermosos, miran al Sol y no se lastiman los ojos como nosotros, además … ellos gozan con el brillo del día, los envidio en cierto modo – **_respondió Vlad, mirándola a la pequeña_** – Disculpa … ¿Podría quedarme un rato contigo?-**_pregunto Vlad con una gran sonrisa _**– No se porque, pero me has hecho reír hoy, deseo quedarme un poco más junto a ti**_

_¡No debería de preguntarlo! Tal vez yo debería pedir su compañ …__** - **_Vlad la interrumpe de nuevo de la misma manera que antes _**– No necesitas ser aduladora, me alegra la compañía de las personas a las que defiendo. **_– Vlad le responde sonriente_** – Además, me has caído bien, pero… se que estas trabajando, recogiendo las semillas. Es una lástima encontrar a alguien tan especial ocupado**_

_Hehe, no … es que_– dijo la pequeña algo sonrojada y tímida, por lo que habia dicho Vlad, ella exactamente no estaba trabajando, sólo estaba viendo los Girasoles como el Rey. –_Estaba de paso, camino a mi casa … y ¡Hehe! … bueno, estaba en el campo de girasoles y yo … tenia tiempo para llegar … y …bueno__** – **_agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos, su rostro pálido se habia tornado rojo como un tomate_** – **__yo también estoy viendo los girasoles …_

_**¡Ah!¡Genial!**__-_dijo Vlad, mientras tomaba el rostro de la pequeña, que para esos momentos, estaba completamente sonrojada **–**_** Entonces ¡Nos quedaremos juntos un buen rato!. Me alegra haber encontrado otra persona que guste de los girasoles.-**_En eso Vlad la miro a los ojos –_**Tus ojos son muy lindos, no deberías de mirar el piso con ellos, sino cosas bellas, aunque sean incomparables a lo que veo ahora, tus ojos**_

La pequeña lo miro a los ojos, grandes de color gris_ – Si me lo permitiera … diría lo mismo … hehehe_

_**No lo se, sus ojos han visto cosas hermosas, por eso son lindos …en cambio, con los míos he visto cosas horribles … pero … mejor conversar de otra cosa **__–_dijo Vlad, algo triste_**– Algunas veces preferiría ser ciego, para no ver los horrores de la guerra que tiñe a nuestro pueblo – en eso, la voz de Vlad se entrecorto.**_

_Paso una ráfaga de viento, que hizo tambalear a los girasoles … y a la pequeña, que casi cae sobre Vlad que, por suerte la sostuvo_

_**¡Cuidado! **__–grito Vlad mientras la sostenía __**– ¡Casi te caes!**_

_Si … lo siento mucho _– dijo la pequeña mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Vlad_ – Perdone por manchar su uniforme, no debí … _

_**¡Tonta!¡Mi invitada es una chica muy linda, nunca me sentiría incómodo!¡Además tus manos están sucias por tu trabajo! ... niña tonta**__ –_en eso Vlad la abrazo muy fuerte, mientras que la pequeña, algo asustada, también lo abrazaba _– Disculpe, señor … pero, ya debo de irme …_

_**¡No se irá!¡No la dejare partir!**__ –_dijo Vlad mientras la seguía abrazando_ -__**¡Es una orden del rey!**_

_Pero …es que mi madre me espera, lo lamento mucho señor- _respondió la pequeña_ – Lamento no poder acompañarle más tiempo._

_**¡Lo que he dado es una orden!¡Obedézcala!**_– grito Vlad. Ahora su mirada dulce había cambiado por completo, sus ojos expresaban una gran molestia_**- ¡Obedézcame!**_

_¡No! – _grito la pequeña, al mismo instante en que se escapaba de los brazos de Vlad_ – Debo de regresar a casa, por favor, compréndame_

_**¡No lo harás!**__ –_grito Vlad mientras la tomo de los hombros_**– ¡Mis deseos son ordenes!**_– en eso Vlad la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído_ – __**No quiero que se vaya, es muy amable, sólo le pido un tiempo…**_

_¡No puedo! … lo lamento mucho –_susurro la pequeña mientras estaba entre sus brazos_- Tal vez … para otra ocasión … lo siento mucho._

_**No se ira… no la dejare ir**__ –_susurro Vlad mientras la tenia entre sus brazos.

A pesar de que el rey era brusco con las mujeres que lo frecuentaban en sus noches , con la pequeña había expresado dulzura y cuidado de no lastimarla

Los cuerpos de ellos estaban muy juntos, tan cercanos que se podía oír el latido de sus corazones, Vlad tomaba a la pequeña de la cintura con su mano derecha, y de la cabeza con su mano izquierda. El se recostaba en su hombro, jugueteando con su cabello y sintiendo su aroma, un atrayente aroma a miel.

Vlad comenzó a juguetear con su cintura y … a intentarle morderle en cuello como un juego, pero, al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a agitarse y asustarse, decidió parar.

La soltó y la dejo, ella, por el susto se alejo un poco … pero, Vlad la alcanzo y la tomo de las dos manos y la miro a los ojos. Su rostro pálido habia cambiado, el también se había sonrojado, como la pequeña

_**Me pareces una pequeña encantadora… ¿Cómo te llamas?**_ –pregunto Vlad

_Tengo el nombre de un santo… -_respondió la pequeña – _En mi familia la gran mayoría son hombres… así que… bueno, mi padre me puso el nombre de un hombre…. _– en eso bajo la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada, creía que el Rey se reiría de su peculiar nombre.

_**¡WAHAHAHAHAHA!¡No te preocupes! Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_ … -volvió a preguntar Vlad, pero, esta vez se arrodillo y busco el rostro de la pequeña tapado por su cabello.

_Mi nombre es… Gheorghe..._ –respondió la pequeña.

Las manos de Vlad, dejando de tomar las de Gheorghe, tocaron su rostro.

En eso una ráfaga de viento hizo bailar a los Girasoles… y mover el cabello de Gheorghe. Vlad aprovecho eso para robarle un beso, su primer beso.

Gheorghe abrió más sus ojos y su rostro se torno rosado, tomo el rostro de Vlad e intento tirarlo para atrás, sin conseguirlo.

_**Mucho gusto, Gheorghe**_ – dijo Vlad después de separar sus labios de los de la pequeña – _**Encantado de conocerte.**_

_Disculpe….__** – **_al estar fuera de la merced de Vlad, la pequeña comenzó a correr, tomando su cesta, hasta estar muy lejos del rey

Aún estaba sonrojada, muy asustada por lo ocurrido… y algo dudosa

"_¿Por qué el rey me beso?"_

"_¿Por qué lo hizo?"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¿POR QU...?"_

En eso, es interrumpida por la mano de un hombre, la pequeña entonces volteo, era Vlad, sonrojado, también avergonzado por lo que había sucedido

_**Perdone, pero … no pude resistirme, usted me gusta mucho **_– le dijo Vlad al momento de abrazarla – _**Desearía poseerla, pero …**_

En eso la pequeña empujo a Vlad y siguió corriendo, ahora, además de estar asustada, comenzaba a llorar, tenia mucho miedo del rey por las historias que había escuchado acerca de lo que le hacia a las doncellas.

Siguió corriendo por el sendero hasta que oyó un caballo, era Vlad.

El caballo se interpuso en el camino, obstruyéndole el paso. Vlad bajo rápidamente del caballo y la abrazo, pero esta vez, la subió en el caballo.

_**Bueno, ya que no me deja acompañarla, tendré que pedirle que venga conmigo hasta el siguiente pueblo, que creo que es su hogar**_ – dijo Vlad mientras volvía a montar el caballo y evitando que la pequeña huyera de nuevo.

_¡DEJEME IR!-_ gritaba la pequeña una y otra vez – _Por lo que más quiera¡Déjeme ir! _

_**¡No lo haré!-**__ grito Vlad, mientras dirigía al caballo, rápidamente -__**¡No la dejare ir!**_

En eso la pequeña lloro aun más, ya que sabia que no podría huir de Vlad_ - … déjeme… se lo suplico…por favor… déjeme ir… - decía la pequeña entre sollozo y sollozo, estaba aterrada._

Vlad parecía ignorar sus ruegos, miraba hacia adelante, sin mostrar sentimiento de culpa alguno. Seguía tomando las riendas del caballo, a pesar que la pequeña lo golpeaba para que la deje ir.

Después de 2 kilómetros, sollozos y ruegos, Vlad para el caballo y se baja.

La pequeña, con los ojos hinchados aprovecha para escapar, pero… al ver que Vlad no opone resistencia a su huida, se le acerca.

_Lo lamento muc … -_ en eso, es interrumpida por otro beso de Vlad, más intenso que el anterior.

_**Váyase ya … antes que me arrepienta … -**_ respondió Vlad mientras la abrazaba

_… Mi rey… yo…_ - susurro la pequeña mientras recibía otro beso de Vlad

_**Vete ya, es tarde, yo me quedare aquí…**_ -dijo Vlad mientras la abrazaba _**– fue un gusto haberte conocido, espero volver a verte pronto.**_

_… Yo… también deseo volvert …_

En eso se escucho un estruendo en toda la mansión, era el sonido de un vitral rompiéndose

Alucard se irguió rápidamente y tiro el libro.

Al llegar al lugar, vio con horror la escena

_**… Integra …**_

* * *

**Notas:**

**xD** [he vuelto a actualizar!!!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

[ahora hasta cuando no lo haré, no se … si tienen quejas sobre el capítulo o me quieren insultar por ser tan mala escritora, me escriben a mi correo

**P.D. 1:** ' la canción que canta Gheorghe es Hyperballad de Björk [una de mis cantantes favoritas, sólo que traducida

**P.D. 2: **[para que entiendan algo de la narración  
_**Alucard/ Vlad**  
Gheorghe _


End file.
